


Stay

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny finds Steve asleep on the couch, he decides to put Steve to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Danny let himself into Steve's house. Something had made him decide to check on his partner. Their last case had been exhausting, and Steve had worked harder than all of them. He'd insisted that each of them take breaks and nap on a couch he'd had set up in a corner of Five-0 headquarters, but he'd refused to take any breaks himself.

Steve had also been dealing with a lot in his personal life lately. It seemed that almost every case they dealt with brought up his father issues again. Danny had hinted strongly that Steve might like to talk to someone about his unresolved feelings regarding his father's death, but Steve had just been all stoic and SEAL-like and ignored Danny's suggestions.

“Yo, Steve!” Danny called as he walked through the McGarrett house. Then he found Steve asleep on the couch in the middle of his unfinished living room.

Well, at least Steve was finally getting some sleep. That couch was going to wreck his back, though. Danny had tried it himself a couple of times when he'd had a couple of beers here after work and decided it was safer not to drive home.

“Come on, Babe,” Danny said, tugging Steve off the couch. “Let's get you upstairs to that nice big bed of yours where you can sleep without being a contortionist.”

Steve mumbled something and allowed Danny to pull him up. Danny slung one of Steve's arms around his shoulders and they headed upstairs, where he dropped Steve unceremoniously on to his bed. “Good night, Sleeping Beauty,” he said. “Pleasant dreams.”

But Steve wasn't completely asleep yet. He reached out for his partner. “Stay,” he murmured.

Not quite catching what Steve had said, Danny leaned in close. “What was that?” he asked.

Steve grabbed Danny and pulled him on to the bed. “I said, stay.”

Well, it wasn't like he had any plans for the rest of the evening. “All right,” Danny said with a smile. He toed off his shoes and slid under the covers next to Steve, who went to sleep almost immediately.

Danny took a moment to look at the man lying there next to him. Steve looked surprisingly vulnerable when he was asleep. Danny had a sudden urge to protect his partner from all the dangers that existed outside the safe little cocoon they had in here. He put his arms around Steve and held him close. Steve woke up just a little when he did that and made a questioning noise.

“Ssh,” Danny whispered and kissed Steve on the cheek. “Everything's all right, Babe. Go back to sleep.”

Steve snuggled into Danny's embrace, and they both slept.

END


End file.
